


Étoile du Sud

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [173]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, FC Bayern München, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Ya know i was crying bc of Arjen Franck & Rafinha and then I decided to write it, a lot of cameos
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Les premiers jours de Benjamin à Munich.





	Étoile du Sud

**Author's Note:**

> Est-ce que j'ai promis de l'écrire y'a plus d'un mois ? Oui.
> 
> Je suis toujours triste du départ de Robben, Ribery et Rafinha (en fait hier j'ai pleuré pendant deux heures) 
> 
> Plein de cameos et NIKO MON BÉBÉ parce que j'aime mon équipe et j'espère de tout cœur que nos deux nouveaux (trois avec Jann) pourront gagner la ucl ASAP

Étoile du Sud

  
Benjamin prit une grande respiration en posant pied à la Säbener Strasse. Il était maintenant joueur du Bayern. Il avait fait une si belle progression depuis Lille, il avait été triste de laisser Stuttgart, il avait beaucoup appris avec Holger Badsturber et tous les autres, mais maintenant il avait la chance de tracer son destin avec le meilleur club de Bundesliga, et il en était ravi. Surprenamment, Benjamin fut accosté dès le début par Thomas, il avait pensé que ce serait d'abord Corentin ou Kingsley, mais non, Müller l'avait pris par le bras et lui avait d'abord fait la visite des bâtiments, dérangeant la légende Miroslav Klose qui prenait un café avec son directeur sportif Hasan Salihamidzic. Wow. Benjamin était déjà à bout de souffle, la tension qui résultait du club était vraiment puissante mais il se sentait prêt pour y faire face. Thomas l'emmena ensuite faire la rencontre avec ses coéquipiers, c'était un intense moment : Des légendes du club comme Manuel Neuer ou David Alaba qui l'accueillaient, il n'avait jamais rêvé de ça, il aurait pu en tomber dans les pommes, cependant il resta sur ses pieds alors qu'il faisait la connaissance de Serge Gnabry et Alphonso Davies, les deux jeunots ailiers. L'équipe était vraiment belle, et il espérait gagner avec elle le maximum de choses possibles. Lucas n'était pas encore arrivé, alors Benjamin se contenta de rester auprès de Corentin le reste de la journée.

  
____________________

  
En sortant des tests médicaux, Benjamin croisa Jann, un autre jeune tout juste arrivé d'Hambourg. Benji l'avait accosté en souriant, il avait vu son dernier but pour Hambourg, ça avait été beau, il l'avait vu pleurer, et ça, Benjamin ne l'oublierait sûrement pas. Jann lui avait souri en rougissant, lui disant qu'il lui souhaitait le meilleur en défense. Benjamin lui avait souri en retour, avant de rentrer chez lui, le ciel de Munich tournait à l'orange.

  
______________

  
Le lendemain, Benjamin retourna au centre d'entraînement, un sourire sur le visage, il n'avait pas eu le temps de rencontrer son entraîneur la veille mais il ne pouvait plus attendre de le rencontrer, il avait pour être honnête un peu peur. Corentin lui avait dit que Niko était vraiment sympa et qu'il aimerait passer du temps avec lui, alors Benjamin appréhendait avec envie cette rencontre. Après avoir mangé avec Coco et Joshua, Benjamin rejoignit Niko sur un terrain d'entraînement, il n'avait pas prévu qu'ils discuteraient tranquillement en marchant sur la pelouse avec une balle aux pieds. Comme Corentin lui avait dit, Niko était vraiment très gentil et doux (et il avait un beau sourire).

  
''Benjamin, bienvenue à Munich.'' Niko lui dit en souriant, jonglant rapidement avec le ballon

''Merci Niko. Je peux vous poser une question ?'' Benjamin lui demanda

''Oui bien sûr !'' Niko continuait de sourire

''Comment je dois agir avec le départ de Franck, Arjen et Rafinha ?''

''Hm... Juste, reste toi-même, il faut laisser les choses se faire, laisser le temps aux autres joueurs et aux fans de s'habituer.'' Niko posa sa main sur son épaule en regardant le ciel, une pointe de nostalgie dans ses yeux, Benjamin avala la boule dans sa gorge, il ferait de son mieux pour forger sa propre légende.

  
______________

  
Benjamin sentit son cœur sauter dans sa poitrine quand Lucas arriva à la Säbener Strasse, sa jambe presque totalement soignée. Lucas n'attendit pas pour se jeter dans ses bras, Benjamin rit doucement sous les regards de leurs nouveaux coéquipiers. Corentin se joignit à eux, bientôt suivi par quelques uns des plus jeunes de l'équipe. Benjamin resta avec Lucas, Coco et Kingsley pour refaire le tour du centre, croisant au passage Oliver Kahn venu dire bonjour à ses anciens coéquipiers Hasan, Niko et Robert. La future saison semblait s'annoncer belle avec un tel effectif, il espérait qu'aucune blessure ne lui ruinerair le plaisir.

  
_____________

  
Benjamin se retrouva seul avec Lucas à la fin de la journée, tournant encore une fois autour des bâtiments, dérangeant d'autres membres du staff comme Kathleen. Lucas le tenait par la taille, son bras entouré autour de lui, Benjamin était quelque peu gêné de cette situation, mais il l'appréciait, ce genre de moment de calme lui avait manqué après la panique de la relégation à Stuttgart. Lucas chantonnait quelque chose, Benjamin avait peur de croire que c'était ''Stern des Südens'', il l'aiderait à avoir un petit allemand pour chantonner leur nouvel hymne correctement. Benjamin s'arrêta en riant doucement, cette saison serait une bonne saison, il voulait y croire, il avait fait tellement de chemin qu'il ne voulait que réussir maintenant. Lucas s'arrêta en se tournant vers lui, intrigué.

  
''Tout va bien ?'' Lucas lui demanda

''Ouais, pas besoin de t'inquiéter, je réfléchissais juste.''

''Oh, à quoi ?'' Lucas lui demanda en prenant le col de son t-shirt entre ses mains

''Au Bayern, au fait de gagner quelque chose d'important avec eux, avec cette équipe, avec toi à mes côtés.''

''Oh intéressant Benji, j'espère pouvoir convenir à tes attentes en matière de résultat, je ne veux que nous voir aussi talentueux que nos aînés français.''

''J'aimerais bien qu'on soit aussi bons qu'eux.''

''On trouvera notre carrure à nous, on trouvera notre belle coupe rien qu'à nous en prime, et on sera heureux.'' Lucas chuchota dans son oreille, son souffle chaud caressant son lobe avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, Benjamin sentit son visage devenir rouge alors que Lucas lui souriait, ouais, cette saison serait pleine de surprise.

  
Fin


End file.
